Devils' Playground
by Chocolatpen
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins are demonic generals who rule an Island named Hell. Akashi wants the world, Kise has identity problems and Aomine just wants to sleep. "You stole what is mine," Kise says as he turns away, glittering necklace clutched in his hand. Black wings stretch to their full wingspan as the archangel prepares for flight. "Your souls will be forever damned."


**A/N: _I haven't written for very long.. pretty lazy right now so I'll keep this short. If there's anything I've left out I'll probably put it in the note next chapter. Thanks for giving this a chance!_**

_**Most main characters will be GoM and they will be OOC at times due to the nature of this story and the characters they're portrayed as. I do not own any of the characters, just the story itself.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this! Please do leave a review :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Envious Angel**

* * *

"Preening your feathers again, Kise-kun?" the soft voice, while mild-toned, still holds a stern warning. Kise, having known the owner of such well-contained _wrath_ for the better part of his thousand years in hell, allows a smirk to split his face before he reins in his wings – majestic black feathers of more than 40 inches in total wingspan – and turns to face Kuroko.

"Ah, Kurokocchi! What brings you here?" Kise greets cheerfully, materializing two golden goblets and handing one to Kuroko. Kise's hair, in sharp contrast to his shining black feathers, is still an untainted gold reminiscent of his days in heaven.

Unlike Kuroko, who has always been a demon, Kise is a fallen angel. Once of heaven, he'd been tempted by the underworld and had eventually fallen from grace. He'd taken all of it in stride and become one of the seven generals of hell in merely a decade – a prodigy among prodigies.

Kuroko takes a long-drawn drink from the fine red wine in his goblet and closes his eyes in savoury. Faint sounds of battle reach his long, pointed ears; battle cries, the clash between swords, pained screams – even the flutter of arrows and the twang of bow strings as they snap back into place. The gentle flutter of feathers is so much nearer, the smell of sunshine closer. It's a wonder how Kise still retains angelic traits, considering his hearts have started beating cold; just like any other demon.

"End this." Kuroko's soulless, clear blue eyes finally snap back up to meet Kise's topaz ones. Their pupils are both pitch black slits – but the power behind Kise's orbs is even more chilling. "Lord Satan wants this finished as quickly as possible, so I suggest you join the battle and refrain from stalling some more."

"Killjoy!" Kise snaps, albeit good naturedly. His hair is always kept in a low side-braid, the ends meeting to carry a thick gold ring. It shifts as Kise turns back around to watch the battle, now with narrowed eyes. Kuroko sighs inwardly – Kise doesn't take well to instructions, no matter who they come from. None of them do. However, if his sin is manifested, it's only child's play to coerce him into following them.

"Besides," Kuroko speaks up after another sip of wine, eyes flashing slightly. "You might want to take a look at the opposing general."

"_Hah?_" Kise grunts, but follows through with the advice anyway. "What does that fat, useless excuse of a general have anything to do with-" His confusion is cleared up almost immediately as he recoils, in shock and anger and overwhelming _envy_, feathers ruffling in his distress. Without wasting another moment, Kise lets a snarl loose and spreads his wings to their full length, launching himself into the sky with a powerful beat.

Kise is envy personified – the thirst he has for what he has yet to obtain is second to none, and it fuels his desire and drive to crush anything that stands in his way. It instils in him an unbreakable spirit that is feared or even revered by the common masses. They call him _Lucifer_ – _the fallen angel_.

Kuroko, on the other hand, prefers to compare Kise to an overachieving magpie. Flashy and proud, with a hunger for anything that glitters.

A few weeks back, Akashi had asked Kuroko to steal one of Kise's prized necklaces; later selling it on the black market to the general they're currently battling. Of course, it didn't take long for Kise to realise one of the necklaces in his vast collection was missing, regardless of its utter vastness. They blamed it on one of the lesser demons, who was destroyed immediately after Kise's anger had gone out of hand.

However, seeing as their foolish enemy has decided to wear that particular necklace to battle – almost bursting around his fat neck, as it seems, while he lounges in a palanquin far away from the battle itself – Kise's overbearing envy has been pushed into play.

While he is a fine general who'd guaranteed their win since the start using smart tactics and unbeatable insight, partially in courtesy of Momoi, Kise tends to drag out his battles. The more suffering and grief he causes, the more he can feed and the more powerful he will become. Now that Kise himself is taking part in the battle, however, the inevitable will arrive much sooner and the battle will have been won before any puny human can blink.

As if on cue, the fighting men and beasts alike look to the sky as Kise pauses before the sun with his wings outstretched, casting a dark shadow on the battlefield. Even Kuroko has to admit that Kise's silhouette is incredibly magnificent – very fitting of the archangel he is. The amount of fear immediately intensifies, men petrified in their horror and shock as recognition fills their terrified irises.

Kuroko's forked tongue darts out to lick at his lips.

A satisfied smirk twists the fallen angel's features as he tucks in his wings and falls into a dive, irises shrinking as he, too, relishes in the rise in negativity and bloodlust. Kise's form blurs into a streak of black as he uses the gathered momentum to soar above the battle, leaving a trail of stone statues behind for his army to shatter.

Kise is definitely a formidable opponent, as he not only has a pair of wings, the brains of a powerful tactician and the strength and agility of an angel, but a power so terrible it leads to a reputation leaving his name a taboo.

One look at Kise's eyes will turn any beast, animal or man to stone.

It's especially handy when Kise ventures into battle as no one has ever been able to break the spell cast on them, save for the seven demon generals themselves, and lately he's even learnt how to contain the power and refrain from turning his own subjects into stone. A prodigy indeed.

Kise carves a path of despair to the opposing general's palanquin, eyes blazing with an uncontrollable envy. The army of men has already started to disperse, turning to run with their tails between their legs in a frenzied panic. They've heard the stories of Lucifer, the black winged demon, and even about his supposed ability of turning people into solid stone, but they never thought them to be true.

Kuroko watches on in apathy as a pair of short double swords materializes in the archangel's hands, the envy-driven warlord mercilessly driving both of them into the armour of one of the lone men riding on a horse – a captain attempting to reunite the remains of their once spectacular forces. It's no surprise how easily Kise's swords penetrate the hard metal suit as they are made by angelic means, holy weapons meant for the hero of the church. Having watched them being made, and then sent down to earth to be used by the weak humans, the tainted angel had stolen the glimmering swords from beneath the pastor's nose and secured his exile to hell.

He glances down at Kise's toppled goblet at his feet and hums. What a waste of fine wine.

Kise catches up to the palanquin in a matter of seconds, regardless of the distance it was away from the battlefield during the battle. Once he'd realised the battle was lost, the coward of a general had turned tail to flee with his lieutenants.

"Humans are despicable," Kise's tone is dark as he lands on the ground a few feet from the palanquin. The horses neigh and buck in fright at the evil aura flowing from the archangel's pores, their riders forced to dismount and engage the archangel.

It's almost pathetic how easily the men are defeated before a greater force, their armour useless and their blades shattering after going head to head with Kise's strength. Blood splatters onto the sand where their broken bodies now lie, yet there is not a drop of it tarnishing Kise himself. Cracking his neck, an evil smirk spreads his lips as he finally focuses his attention on the last of the lot.

"Please, I'll do anything! I'll give you anything… money, jewels, treasures, anything you wish for-!" The fat general's head is sliced clean off his shoulders, rolling away onto the plush pillows in the palanquin while his body falls to its side with blood – red and hot and thick – gushing out of its neck and staining silken sheets.

"You stole what is mine," Kise says as he turns away, glittering necklace clutched in his hand. Black wings stretch to their full wingspan as the archangel prepares for flight. "Your souls will be forever damned."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
